Howling At The Moony
by Worthfull1
Summary: Remus gets a Howler... based on a tumblr prompt.


**Author's Note:** I won't pretend that this is great writing, but it was fun! Inspired by a prompt on tumblr from _**thewerewolfandthepunkrocker**_. They also did a thing, so head over to tumblr and check it out :)

Thanks, Worthfull1

P.S. I own nothing, anything recognizable belongs to the lovely Ms. Rowling.

* * *

 **Howling At The Moony**

 _"Please stay. Don't leave. You're the best Defense professor we've ever had!"_

Harry's words echoed through Remus' mind for the billionth time since _The Morning After_. He'd been packed, had already turned in his letter of resignation and had survived Minerva's look of combined sadness and disapproval of his rather un-Gryffindor action.

He'd been prepared for that. After all, there was only so long he could have kept his secret and rumour had it that the job was cursed anyway, so his chances of making it through the year were slim the day he accepted the position. He'd been prepared for all of that.

What he hadn't been prepared for was Harry's pleading.

James' son begging him with Lily's eyes to stay just a little longer. Just until the end of the year. The boy had run frustrated hands through familiar messy hair and peculiarly emerald eyes had hinted at moisture... and Remus was done.

He hadn't been able to kill Peter and he wasn't able to leave the school. Harry wanted him to stay, and that was that. When Dumbledore appeared a few moments later to tell him that his carriage was at the gates, he'd hesitated, then asked the Headmaster point-blank if the offer to remain professor was still open. Dumbledore had cocked an eyebrow, looked from Remus to Harry and back again, then smiled - that annoying twinkle on full display.

"I'll have Hagrid put the carriage away," he'd said.

And that was how Remus Lupin, still Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, came to be walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast three days after Snape outed his condition. He had no doubt that there were some who would be furious that he'd stayed and even more furious that Dumbledore had allowed it, but he'd made his decision and he was determined to see it through.

* * *

Remus wasn't at all surprised to see the first red envelope land on the staff table. He was, however, surprised that it wasn't addressed to him as the tawny owl dropped the smoking bundle in front of Dumbledore. The second one made up for it, though, nearly setting his bacon alight as a small barn owl flapped away, seemingly all to eager to be rid of it's charge.

 _"BEAST! FILTH! HOW DARE YOU BE ALLOWED AROUND CHILDREN! WEREWOLVES ARE SCUM! PERVERTS! HOW THAT SENILE OLD FOOL THOUGHT MY CHILD WOULD BE SAFE IN YOUR CARE IS BEYOND ME AND I WILL BE ALERTING THE AUTHORITIES, MAKE NO MISTAKE!"_

The Great Hall had gone quiet as the irate ramblings of very, very pissed off parents echoed around the space. Remus stopped himself from hanging his head in shame but he couldn't help the slump of his shoulders. He'd heard similar before, but he generally didn't have an audience sharing in the humiliation. He met Harry's eye as the boy stared in horror and Remus tried to smile, but he was sure it came out as more of a grimace.

The rest of the morning went much the same way. Despite having a full plate, Remus ate very little of it, as every word of fear, anger and righteous outrage shot through him like a punch in the gut. He felt nauseous, but he couldn't leave. He had to sit this out. Insults, complaints, personal attacks on his character and even death threats emerged from forty-three (yes, he was counting) smoking red Howlers.

The only small consolation was that he was not the only target for their ire. Dumbledore had received nineteen, all with varying degrees of acidity, questioning everything from his mental capacities to his sexual preference. The Headmaster appeared normal, however - Remus suspected that he'd heard it all before in the many years he'd held his position.

* * *

The days passed, but the Howlers continued. By Friday, Remus was seriously contemplating, throwing in the towel, Harry's manipulative abilities be damned. Until the very last Howler appeared at breakfast.

Remus had finished his coffee and was just about to stand and leave the Hall when one last red envelope fell next to his plate. He sighed and reached for it.

 _"YOU'RE THE BEST BLOODY TEACHER WE'VE EVER HAD!"_ came screaming out, echoing around the Hall. Remus' eyebrows shot up and he quickly scanned the Great Hall, but whoever had sent it was either missing or a damn good actor.

A clap was heard.

Then another.

Then another, and pretty soon the Hall had erupted in applause for their beloved professor.

The next day, the same thing happened. And the day after that.

 _"I LOVE YOUR CLASSES! YOU'RE AWESOME!"_

 _"I LOVE YOUR CLASSES AND THANKS FOR THE CHOCOLATE!"_

 _"YOU'RE THE COOLEST OF THE COOL!"_

 _"BEYOND COOL! LIKE ICE, MAN! I MEAN, PROFESSOR!"_

By the following Tuesday Remus had begun to dread the Howlers again, but for an entirely different reason. He would sit at the staff table, cup of coffee in one hand, face buried in the other as he (and everyone else in ear shot) listened to the amateurish, teenage attempts to boost his morale and have their say on what they thought about his teaching and his condition.

It was quite clear as the month wore on that the students he taught couldn't have cared less that he turned into a hairy beast once a month, or that simply associating with him in public could bring a stigma on them, or that most of their parents saw him as a soul-less monster. They liked him. Really, truly liked him.

A fact which became painfully clear a month after the first nice Howler arrived, which was also just after the next full moon.

* * *

Remus had been sorely tempted to have breakfast in his rooms as his hearing was still sensitive but, truth be told, he wanted to make an appearance. Breakfast in the Great Hall had become his favourite part of the day, despite the mild embarrassment and hilarity, and he was feeling much better, the moon now two days behind him.

Only one red envelope was waiting for him when he sat down. Remus poured himself a coffee, got comfortable and reached for the Howler.

 _"YOU'VE GOT A REALLY SEXY ARSE, PROFESSOR - "_

Remus choked as he sprayed coffee all over the table.

 _" *catcall* - PERFECT 10, PROFESSOR. WOULD TOTALLY BANG YOU!"_

Hagrid had to thump Remus on the back several times before the werewolf could breathe normally again. The silence in the Great Hall was defeaning, but swiftly broken by hysterical laughter. The entire student body rolled around in their seats as it sank in that their profssor had just been complimented on his 'sexy arse'. A funnier thing had not happened in memory.

A pair of identical grinning gingers went unnoticed...

* * *

Teaching that day was difficult. Remus became paranoid every time he walked down a corridor, he couldn't bring himself to turn his back to his class while teaching and whenever he saw Severus the man looked painfully constipated.

By the next morning a notice had been put in each common room telling students that Howlers addressed to teachers has run their course and would no longer be tolerated.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed this bit of silliness! Don't forget to check out the inspiration over on tumblr :)

Thanks, Worthfull1


End file.
